


Moments Together

by softyjaewin (bootypest)



Series: soft boys and their love [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootypest/pseuds/softyjaewin
Summary: just some quality time





	Moments Together

Secrets. 

Everyone had them. And that definitely was the case for Sicheng and Jaehyun when they first got together. They understood that the members would most likely support their relationship — although, when they did reveal it to the members, it would remain a secret between the group and them. It was just tricky for them to even reveal their relationship in the first place. 

Of course they liked each other, maybe love, but it was an emotion too foreign for them especially in the industry they worked in. But precautions had to be taken, just in case they didn’t work out and remaining as friends was for the best. They knew that wasn’t the case when they spent months secretly dating, making sure no one thought more of their close friendship.

They still were the best of friends, regardless of their romance. No one questioned Sicheng’s sudden clinginess towards Jaehyun or how Jaehyun naturally gravitated towards him. The rest of the member found it endearing that the ’97 liners got along so well, because they were the only two of the same age, compared to the rest of the group.

But no one noticed how Jaehyun soft touches meant more than friendship, or when Sicheng would hold his hand and play with his fingers under the table. Most of the times during interviews or vlives they would sit next together, lost in their own worlds. Sicheng’s eyes filled with adoration as he stared at the brunet, as Jaehyun equally looked at him with such fondness.

The rest of group would joke saying it was ’97 born connection, not bothering to think more of their affection for each other.

When they had days off, they would find themselves in Jaehyun’s bed, snuggled up to each other and watching movies or dramas. When it was absolutely clear when Haechan made time-consuming plans with the dreamies (luckily for them he was spending the night with them) and mostly everyone was gone from the dorms, they finally were able to be _boyfriends_ , instead of best friends.

With Sicheng comfortably sitting on Jaehyun’s lap, resting his back on on the wall, they gently kissed. Jaehyun had his arms wrapped around the other male’s waist, tuck under his large sweater (well it actually was Jaehyun’s but he adored when his boyfriend wore his clothes) with one of his hands, lazily caressing the skin on his hip bone. Sicheng leaned into Jaehyun, arms wrapped his neck, with his fingers fiddling the brunette’s hair. 

Sometimes they would kiss for hours — it was actually a few minutes, but it felt like hours to them. It wasn’t often they kissed, so when they did, they it made worth a while. To make up for the lost kisses in-between their schedules. 

Today was no different, and they made sure they spent the whole day together before Sicheng left for China with the WayV members and Jaehyun began his hectic schedule with 127.

Sicheng pulled away, knowing full well he looked similar like Jaehyun — flushed, eyes dazed, and lips swollen. The red-head rested his forehead against Jaehyun’s, and all they could hear was their ragged breathing.

Sicheng moved away, dropping one of his arms and Jaehyun automatically responded by clasping his hands with his. He moved their hands up to his lips, placing a light kiss on Sicheng’s knuckles.

“Promise me you’ll have fun and great time.”

A smile bloomed on the red-hair’s face, “Of course I will, I don’t have to spend another day with you dummy.”

Maybe Sicheng shouldn’t have said that, because the brunet’s fingers went in to attack his sides and tickle him, both of them falling on the bed. Sicheng’s deep laugh bounced off the walls along with his pleas for the older boy to stop.

“Not until you say you have the best boyfriend in the world,” Jaehyun cheekily stated as he supported his body over the younger male.

“Okay, okay, you win! I have the best boyfriend and _hottest_ boyfriend in the world!” Sicheng whispered-yelled in case the other members were outside.

“I guess I have to stop because you also added in I’m the hottest, I’m glad you agree that I am indeed, hot.”

Sicheng rolled his eyes, “Sometimes I think you and Yukhei can argue about who’s hotter.”

“And who do you think is hotter?”

Sicheng smirked, “ _Kun_.”

Jaeyhun feigned a hurt face, because he knew how much he hated when Sicheng teased him with the other members. Sometimes he hated the fact that _all_ the members were attractive.

“Or maybe _Taeyong_? I liked his mullet.”

“Oh gosh, no more kisses for you. Ask Kun or Taeyong to give you kisses.” Jaehyun said sitting up, only to realize his mistake.

Sicheng laughed at his boyfriend’s pouty face, “You dummy, I only want kisses from you.”

To stop him from adorably pouting, he leaned in to kiss him. Jaehyun was quick to deepen it, smiling into the kiss because he was glad Sicheng only wanted him.

They spent the rest of the night, casually messing around with each other. At times, they made out or lazily kissed each other. They order take-out, Sicheng popping wontons into Jaehyun’s mouth as he played some online game and he watch carefully at his character on the screen. 

Even by the time most of the members returned, Sicheng and Jaehyun happened to be asleep on their respective beds. But they never knew Sicheng sneaked back into Jaehyun’s later that night. It’s not like the others would know, he would be gone early in the morning heading for China.

**Author's Note:**

> so i did decide to make this into a series. fyi, some of them are not a part of the same timeline and some of them might correlate to each other. 
> 
> and i dedicate this series to jaewin nation and my lovely friends whom i recently interacted with, this is for you guys!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjaewin)│[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/softyjaewin)


End file.
